Mobile communications devices, such as wireless phones, have become increasingly commonplace. Due to their typically small size, such mobile communications devices can oftentimes be easily kept in a pocket, briefcase, purse, etc. Storing mobile communications devices in such locations can be problematic because the devices can be accidentally activated, causing unwanted actions to be performed by the devices. To prevent such accidental activation, some mobile communications devices can be locked by a user entering a particular key sequence, and then unlocked by the user entering another particular key sequence. When locked, the device typically accepts no inputs (except inputs to unlock the device), and displays some default or generic screen to the user. While such locking prevents accidental activation of the device, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that locking and unlocking the device can be a time-consuming and cumbersome process for the user, which can result in frustrating experiences when users are trying to use the mobile communications devices.